


Introducing Me

by Youngblood_the_Killjoy



Category: Austin & Ally, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Lab Rats (TV 2012), Mighty Med, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Sonny with a Chance
Genre: F/M, M/M, hi, i may post stuff i wrote in third grade, i'm new and stuff, introducing me, lotta fandoms woah nelly, the swac and a&a may or may not actually be posted here, yep i think that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngblood_the_Killjoy/pseuds/Youngblood_the_Killjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you wanna know, here it goes gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows if we're close gonna let you see everything, but remember that you asked for it I'll try to do my best to impress but it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest, but you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart, well, you asked for it for your perusing, at times confusing, hopefully amusing introducing me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song in Description & Title is "Introducing Me" by Nick Jonas. I don't own this song. Please don't sue me.

Hello. Zuko here (not actually). So, I'm new to AO3 in terms of writing and publishing and all that jazz so I just wanted to see who else is here and who writes and/or reads in these fandoms. It's not an actual "Mighty Lab Sonny With Austin and Ally's Chemical Fall Out Panic!" super-mega-crossover (though that would be cool...). It's just me seeking help from my fellow AO3 members. So feel free to leave a comment or whatever cause there might be things that I'll need help with that are grammy problems, like "how do you save a draft?" and stuff like that (seriously, how do you do that? I've had to start this over three times!). So yeah, see you around with a new story very very soon. Bye:)

wow good job me i literally found out how to do that the moment after i previewed it, so never mind about the draft thing.


End file.
